Rune World
by efrainsalinas1991
Summary: A young where their school will tour around archaeological site (where his parents were lately seen). Enter a secret room in which there are 4 statues and a sphere in the background on an altar that mysteriously is floating while walking to the center of the hall, the statues react his eyes began to shine, is absorbed losing consciousness when awake this out in an unfamiliar place


Rune World (nombre provisional)

*Sonidos de pasos*.

Llegamos a la entrada donde se encuentra el señor de los demonios.

Los cuatros parados usando unas capuchas mágicos para protegernos del ambiente que rodea su castillo , pensé que estábamos ya en el fin de nuestra aventura.

Por lo que uno de mis compañeros empezó hablar, él era nuestro estratega pero se a veces se comporta el líder del equipo que usa sus dobles katar llamado Aeroto, aunque son nuestros alias que fueron asignados a nosotros por el gremio.

-Deberíamos hacer los preparativos antes de entrar y Geodus apégate al plan, nos pondrás en peligro así que no tomes a la ligera al que nos vamos a enfrentar, ¿Entendido?

-Sí, si, como digas, sabes que estaremos bien, siempre vemos la forma de seguir adelante, además que estoy siempre listo con mi espada mecánica y he entrenado para este momento.

-Estoy emocionada, finalmente conoceré al gran señor de los demonios en persona, me gustaría su autógrafo.

-Watoko ni que fuera una celebridad, a lo mejor te mataría antes de preguntarle.

Le respondí a la chica del grupo que es nuestra hechicera y curandera a la vez, usa una roca azul mágica que flota alrededor de ella en vez de un cetro o bastones mágicos.

Geodus es el tanque del equipo mientras yo soy blazker se supone que el líder del equipo que usa una espada pistola aunque no me ven como uno.

-Ok entremos, pongamos fin.

*Chirrido de puerta grande abriéndose*.

Entramos los cuatro cuando vimos a alguien sentado en el trono durmiendo como si no tuviera preocupaciones a lo que me pregunte al ver la apariencia que tenía.

-¿Es este el rey demonio que hemos buscado todo este tiempo?, yo creí que vería más amenazante pero este es un solo un niño y me imagino que son falsos esos cuernos que tiene como adorno.

-No dejes que te engañe su apariencia, ya que está dormido aprovechemos esta oportunidad para atacar.

Aeroto me lo dijo con un tono serio pero dude en hacerlo al no tener claro si él era realmente al que estábamos buscando y su apariencia infantil no ayudaba con esa decisión ya que si tuviera una apariencia que decían en la escuela como un ser demoniaco o al menos con forma adulta.

-Eso sería aburrido, mejor despertémoslo así podremos una épica batalla contra el señor de los demonios.

Geodus lo dijo mientras alzaba su brazo derecho con mucha confianza en sí mismo.

-Pero se ve muy lindo, no sería un desperdicio matarlo.

Lo decía un poco molesta ya que no podía decir cuál era su expresión por las capuchas.

-Además no sabemos si es el realmente es el señor de los demonios.

Después de decir eso, me di cuenta que él se estaba despertando que se veía molesto al vernos.

-Quien se atreve a interrumpir mi sueño y quien son ustedes, nunca los había visto aquí si no son por aquí voy a considerar no hacerle nada si se retiran de aquí, por el contrario llamare para sacarlos de aquí por allanamiento de morada.

El ambiente se empezó a sentir pesado con a través de sus palabras y su presencia pero no debemos flaquear ante esto.

-Les dije que debíamos haber aprovechado mientras estaba dormido.

-Esto se pondrá emocionante ya se despertó, vamos, ven por mí y probaras el filo de mi espada.

-Aw, se despertó, quería seguir viendo su cara de dormido.

A veces pienso solo se nos unió para conocer y admirar al señor de los demonios en persona que en ayudarnos al derrotarlo.

-Acaso no me ha escuchado, lárguense de aquí sino lo lamentaran.

Volvió a hablar el señor de los demonios y le pregunte para sacarme de la duda seguido de Aeroto.

\- ¿Acaso eres el señor de los demonios?

\- ¿Un simple niño cree que puede amenazarnos?

Él se enojó aún más y cada vez una clase de aura oscura se hacía más notable

-Insolente, por supuesto que soy el señor de este castillo, que se te quede en la cabeza, soy Ark el señor de los demonios al que deberías temerme, mostrarme más respeto.

-¡Guardias!...

Un silencio paso en el cuarto no pasando nada a lo que Geodus le respondio

-Lastima para ti… nos hemos encargado de que nadie nos interrumpa, hemos hecho un largo viaje para derrotarte.

-Jajaja, sabes cuantos han intentado llegar hasta aquí, la mayoría nunca llega hacia a mí, todos eran aniquilados por mi gente así que ha pasado un largo tiempo que me estaba empezando a gustar sin tener que preocuparme de que alguien viniera por mí, pero su viaje termina aquí y los hare mis sirvientes si son dignos por todo lo que les quede de vida.

Tenía una mirada intimidante, se levantó del trono y empezó a levitar.

-Hey Blazker ya deberías empezar a dejar escribir a ponerte listo para la batalla.

Lo que dijo Geodus a mí bueno me empecé a prepararme mientras Watoko estaba concentrada para darnos hechizos de apoyo para la batalla y no describiré todo la batalla, tal vez después de que termine si es que seguimos o siga con viva porque lo demás no creo que lo escriba como lo derrotamos bueno espero que siga con viva.

*Una batalla épica después*.

-Arrgh no pienses que han ganado arrgh.

Ark en un estado inestable en él que podría explotar.

-Oh no, que hacemos su mana está muy inestable que no tendremos tiempo para escapar y está absorbiendo todo el mana que esta al alrededor por esa razón no puedo usar mi magia para protegernos.

Watoko con una cara sumida en la desesperación cayó al piso.

-Si esa cara quería ver en alguno ver si yo muero, hare que mueran conmigo muahahaha.

Ark seguía absorbiendo mientras riéndose todavía.

Aeroto se le veía que intentaba pensar desesperado en un plan pero parecía que no se le ocurría nada mientras que Geodus está en el piso acostado herido.

Así que solo quedaba yo en intentar hacer algo, por lo que me fui a directo hacia él, después pensare que podre pero primero tendría que intentar romper su barrera.

Empecé a disparar pensando que eso debilitaría su barrera mientras llego hacia él.

-Que intentaras hacer solo acortaras el poco tiempo que les queda.

-No lo sé pero algo tengo para evitar o sacrificarme por mis amigos, Aeroto, Watoko tomen a Geodus váyanse yo hare algo al respecto.

Le tire mis registro a él, Aeroto lo atrapo, tomaron a Geodus y se fueron sin dudar, eso me hacer pensar que no se negaron a dejarme solo, acaso no tuvieron algún consideración por mi durante toda la aventura que estuvimos, bueno al menos no sufrirá por mi perdida.

Al parecer Ark se quedó inconsciente pero sigue absorbiendo entonces pienso que será más fácil, bueno supongo este mi último día de vida, espero ser recordado como una leyenda, adiós a Geodus, Watoko, Aeroto y todos lo que conocí nuestra aventura, aunque nunca me gusto mi alias Blazker, vamos que pasara si uso mi mana para intentar detener su flujo o intentar redirigir que es de uno de los 4 elegidos elementales según nos dijeron en el transcurso de nuestra aventura después que conocimos Watoko aunque ahora que lo pienso se me olvido los nombres verdadero de Geodus o Aeroto pero nunca Watoko menciono su nombre verdadero o ¿ese era su nombre?, no lo creo, ah porque estoy pensando en esto, no tengo tiempo para esto, luego fui a abrazarlo aunque sentía incómodo pero solo sabía este método y intente detener el flujo, pero no pude era demasiado, al final solo intente redirigir el mana que llegaba más el mana que ya había absorbido y pensé que si estaba logrando hasta sentía que el alrededor se estaba distorsionando cuando menos lo pensé, empezó a explotar lentamente yo adentro aferrándome al cuerpo que estaba expulsando el mana, sentía que estaba dañándome y gran fuerza empujándome hacia afuera pero al parecer mi mana me estaba protegiendo pero no creo que pueda sobrevivir por mucho tiempo, no debo rendirme me decía, por lo tanto hice todo mi esfuerzo.

*La explosión al principio haciéndome más grande hasta empezó a distorsionarse y implotar para luego desaparecer*.

-Prologo fin-.


End file.
